His Second Button
by Alpha14
Summary: Graduation's finished, and Yukimura is hoping that a certain someone would give him a button. A second button.


**A/N: Hello! Here is a story that I worked on all day. Also one of the reasons why I haven't updated my other story, "The Perfect Gift". Sorry about that. XD**

**Pairings: Alpha Pair. Some Platinum/D1 Pair and a hint of Kinky Pair.**

**Warning: Not beta-read, and somewhat crack-ish. Kind of predictable.**

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony had come to an end, and Yukimura Seiichi got busy. Busy getting chased by a horde of hormone-crazed, just-graduated boys wanting to give him the second button of their uniforms. You see, in Japan, the second button of a male's uniform is often given away to someone he is in love with after graduating, and is considered as a way of confession. It is the button that is closest to the heart, and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school. So with that, yeah, Yukimura's in deep trouble. It's a good thing that he can run fast from all the training he's had. The only thing preventing him from taking away all of their senses are the facts that they (including him) just graduated and he was feeling nice today. (Although, the idea of taking away all of their senses was starting to warm up to him...)<p>

He ran towards the most familiar and comforting place for him. The tennis club. A few meters away from the club room, he saw Yanagi slipping the club's door open and motioning for him to get inside. He nodded almost imperceptibly and ran towards another direction, but the data master still noticed it and got the message.

_Stall. _

Yanagi moved swiftly to the locker room where their D1 pair was making out.

He coughed.

No response.

He coughed even louder.

Still no response.

Knowing that he had to hurry (for his best friend was running around in circles on the track and field), he grabbed Niou from the collar and tried to pull him away. Yagyuu kept his clutch on Niou and persistently wouldn't let go of his lover.

"Seiichi's orders. Please excuse us, Hiroshi. Both of you may ravish each other again at a later time."

With that, Yanagi pulled Niou away and made him put on a wig with Yukimura's hairstyle, and then pushed him out of the club room as Yukimura ran past Niou and slid inside, ignoring Yagyuu who was glaring laser beams at him from 10 meters away.

_'Finally.'_ Yukimura thought exasperatedly. He had been seriously coming close to using his Yips on those crazy people.

He and Yanagi peeked out of the club window to see what happened then. Niou was being chased just like he was. A growl was heard from behind them. Knowing that it was Yagyuu, Yanagi continued ignoring him and watched the chase. Yukimura gave Yagyuu a look which sent him turning away. Yagyuu chose to sulk in silence.

Yukimura took one last peek at Niou from the window, and saw Niou disappear when he ran behind a tall tree, causing some confusion to the crowd. Snapping his fingers, he softly exclaimed, "Hiding up a tree! Why didn't I think of that?"

'Well, it's a good thing that Niou-kun got away.' Yagyuu thought defiantly, having heard the exclamation of the blue-haired teen. He was prepared to do mass pranking if anyone tried to take _his_ Niou-kun.'

Once the large group of boys gave up and left disappointedly, Niou quickly climbed down and ran back to the club room.

"Do you still have it?" Yagyuu asked.

"Of course." Niou showed Yagyuu the button he gave him with pride, grinning all the while. "What? Were you thinking that I would lose this _that_ easily?" He looked at Yagyuu who was about to make an _'intelligent response'_. "...On second thought, don't answer that."

_'Another make out scene is about to happen...'_ predicted Yanagi, sitting down on a bench. It's not that hard to predict since Niou practically pounced on Yagyuu after fixing himself. Yukimura was thinking of something else, however.

_'So they're doing the second button-thing too, huh?'_ Yukimura nearly spaced out for a moment. And Yanagi noticed.

"Genichirou... He _will_ come by. So don't worry, Seiichi."

Yukimura hmm-ed in response, sitting down beside Yanagi on the bench. _'He probably will. But I wonder if he'll give me a button too.'_

"You'll never know 'till he comes, Seiichi. You'll never know." Yanagi knowing what he was thinking isn't a surprising thing anymore. He was too used to it to be surprised. The two were left in a comforting silence (well, not completely silent because of the making out sounds in the background courtesy of the other pair).

After thinking to himself for a while, Yukimura thought of re-directing the topic. "Ne, Renji."

Yanagi turned his head towards Yukimura to let him know that he was listening.

"Have you given away your second button yet?"

Yanagi nodded, "I gave it away some time ago to Akaya. He came here a few minutes after the graduation ceremony to congratulate all of us. You were still getting chased around at that time, so you didn't get to see him."

Yukimura blinked. Kirihara could've at least tried to scare away the crowd that was chasing him a while ago and help him. Why didn't he?

"I restrained him from doing so because the boys were too many. He'd just get stampeded, and the clinic is closed already, so I saved him from the trouble." And Yanagi still won't stop reading other people's minds.

"Oh."

"He went looking for Genichirou after talking to me." Yanagi remembered Kirihara blushing furiously when he left to look for Sanada. He was even stuttering when he said, _"I-I-I think I'll go congratulate Sanada-fukubuchou now..."._ Yanagi internally chuckled.

"...I see." Yukimura answered, reminded of _him_ again, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

"Seiichi. Stay here, please. There's something I need to do." Yanagi was the one who broke the silence this time.

Opening his eyes, Yukimura looked at him curiously and answered, "Alright."

Yanagi walked towards the couple that they have been ignoring for the past few minutes (They're still not finished? - Yukimura), pulled them apart and dragged them out of the club room through the back door.

_'Oh. So Yanagi actually got bothered by it?' _thought Yukimura amusedly, and closed his eyes again.

_'98% chance Seiichi is thinking that I'm bothered by these two making out.' _Yanagi smiled inwardly. He only went outside with the other two due to seeing a certain someone's reflection passing from the window. _'If only he didn't close his eyes.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

**Yukimura's POV**

Leaning back against the bench with closed eyes, I tried to relax. After a minute or two, I heard the door open again and felt someone sit on my left side. It's probably just Renji again.

Deciding to tease him about kicking out the "noisy" couple, I smirked and said, "Couldn't handle the sound effects, Renji?", with closed eyes.

He didn't reply.

"Renji?" I turned to him and opened my eyes, only to find myself face to face with the person whose been invading my thoughts lately.

_Sanada Genichirou. _

I blinked away my shock. I took a peek around us quickly, and saw that we were the only ones in the club room. _'So that's why Renji did that...' _

Tilting my head a little bit to the side, I asked, "Umm... Is there anything you need, Genichirou?"

He blinked at the sound of his name, as if he was waking up from a daze himself. He looks like he's trying to compose himself.

"Genichirou?" I repeated, an underlying hint of amusement hiding in the context of my "concerned" voice.

"... Congratulations."

It took me a second to understand what he meant. "Oh, thank you. Congratulations to you too." I said, smiling my thousand watt smile.

"Ah. I want to give you something. May I?"

My breath hitched. Is he finally going to give me his second button? Excitement ran in my veins.

"Uh... sure."

He took out his left hand, which wasn't in my view before, that revealed to be holding his black cap from the brim.

"Here." He handed me his black cap.

His cap. Not his second button. Well, I guess it works. I mean, he seemed to treasure his cap before. He's giving me something sentimental to him. It wasn't what I was expecting but... it's nice.

"Thanks." I gave him a smile.

He smiled back, which gave me an overwhelming shock. My eyes imperceptibly widened.

He should smile more. It looks so foreign on him, but it looks good.

Smiling a smile even bigger than before, I hugged him. Just a friendly hug.

As I was about to pull away, he suddenly returned the hug, pulling me into a tight, bear hug. And at that moment, I wish time would just freeze so we could stay in that position forever. But he soon retreated after a minute. Now I think I can say that _that_ is the best minute of my life.

I shoved my free hand (the one that wasn't holding the cap) inside my pocket and grabbed something.

"Genichirou." I called for his attention which seemed to be flying away in thoughts. "Here."

I took his hand and shook it, while he looked on dumbfounded. A handshake.

"See you next time." I smiled and waved at him, and then hurriedly walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

I left the club room knowing that Genichirou was still shell-shocked to clearly understand what happened. I just left him my own second button. I've never felt my heart beat as fast as this before.

Taking sight of a spot where there are no other couples around, I discreetly walked over there and hid. I breathed deeply for a few minutes to relieve myself. I admired Sanada's cap for another few minutes. I still can't believe that Sanada gave me this.

...It even has his breathtaking scent...

Not that I don't like his scent. No, I like his scent.

Flipping the cap over, I noticed something. Something attached with a transparent piece of tape.

Is this... ?

My eyes widened.

Hiding under the brim of the cap was a button.

* * *

><p><strong>Only two Rikkai members didn't show up in here (Kirihara also didn't show up, but at least he was mentioned). Marui and Jackal. Well, let's just say that Marui and Jackal already left or something...<strong>

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R! :)**


End file.
